


Gets away with it

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: The aftermath of 2x18 Sexual Perversity In Chicago HopeKathryn agonized over her conversation with her friend dr.mitchell after he denied raping a woman whom came to the or but she doesn’t believe he was as innocent as he claimed to be she reached out to Camille and apologizes to her





	Gets away with it

“I’m sorry for what I said”Kathryn told Camille 

“You aren’t sorry”Camille snorted a bit 

“I went and asked him myself and he denied doing anything”Kathryn told her

“He thinks he can do no wrong and get away with it”Camille reasoned 

“I wasn’t convinced but I let him believe he was right”Kathryn told her 

“She doesn’t get an injury like that out of nowhere”Camille had her hands on her hips

“She dies and he gets to live”Kathryn mused 

“He looked a little taken aback when I questioned him”Kathryn mused 

“You caught him red handed he wasn’t expecting that”Camille told her friend


End file.
